HOTD: Love or Survival
by sayawomack
Summary: You would think that these teenagers would be more worried about surving this crazy tragedy. let the love triangels and ass kicking begins! Thais story will be a yuri. You have been warned. Also I do not own HOTD, even tho i wish i did.


H.O.T.D

Act 1: Spring Night of Rest

_After bathing and resting we finally just had time to, you know, do what girls do. I didn't know what Takashi and Kohta were doing, probably being noisy, trying to listen in, even though they were supposed to be looking out for zombies, or whatever you called those things. I miss how life was before this happened, I finally realized who I was in life. Not just the daughter of the Busijima family, I'm Saeko. The captain of the kendo club of Fujimmi High, a third year, average student. I just found my sexualtiy if you will. I always enjoyed a mans company, but its something about women now, I just don't know what. _

"You know Rei, I don't even think that Takashi even likes you anymore, I think he has found a new eye candy, if you will." Saya said while putting on her glasses.

"Well, Takagi" Rei said.

"I'm sure its not you, he wouldn't let Kohta get hurt like that. I hope you didn't think he was protecting you for nothing."

"SHUT UP! I would never go for someone like that. He's crazy! Have you ever seen him with a gun"

" Well who is it? I know its not me. Im too old for him, he wouldn't know what to do with all of this."

Saya fixed her glasses and said "You don't even know what to do with those MELONS! Miss Shizuka"

"Ha, those FAKE MELONS" added Rei. Shizuka stood up and fixed her white and pink silk robe. "I will have you know, Miss Rei, these are real. Want to see them?"

"So Saya, who do you think Takashi likes now?" she gave me a dumbfounded look and then responded with "You, I think he likes you."

"What? That's crazy! I don't even talk to him well before all of this happen."

"He likes you; every time he talks to you, he does the same thing you're doing now, blush!"

_Damn I was blushing, but why I have no desire for Takashi, maybe it's for Saya. Rei became jealous at this point, she knew she made a mistake for leaving Takashi, for whatever was his name. Now all she really has is Takashi, and hearing these 'rumor' wasn't making her situation any easier._

"I don't think he likes Miss Busijima, she's not his type."

"You don't have to call me that, just Saeko."

"She's just being nice since you're an upper classmen", said Saya.

"Since she was stupid enough to repeat the same grade."

"Shut up, SAYA!" shouted Rei, "I don't have to take these attacks from none of you!"

"Ladies, I know we have been through a lot but we don't need all of this, let's just enjoy the peace we have right now." Miss Shizuka while fixing her robe again.

_I don't understand how she can be naked ALL the time. If it wasn't for Saya and I Miss Shizuka would still be naked! Moments like this one made me think how she really became a nurse. I saw Saya walk toward the window. I haven't notice how beautiful she really was until now. Her hair, a weird yet pretty pale pink, eyes are red like blood, and kind of smaller than the rest of the girls here. Her breasts are bigger than mine, at least an F cup, smallest waist I have ever seen, but her hips are very wide. You don't really see any like this unless you watch tons of hentai or something like that. Just amazing. Now I understand why all of the boys in school wanted her._

"Nurse Jugs is right, let's just enjoy this while we have it, might be our last peacefully moment we ever have again."

_After Saya said that the room became quiet, too quiet. The whole apartment became the same. Almost like we were waiting for another attack. So I decided to leave out the room to check on the boys, can't leave them alone too long. I walk into the Master bedroom guess it was Miss Shizuka's roommate Rika's room. Very nice and neat like any females room should be. A lot of dark colors, different shades of reds and tons of black. Kohta found guns and tons of ammo. I don't know what kind of career Rika had but damn she probably has more guns than our country's armed forces, but Takashi didn't seem to care like Kohta, he just continued to look out the balcony door. Quiet but yet alert, if only he was that way in class._

"Takashi, are you okay? There's no one or THEM outside, so you can rest for a while."

"No, I have to make sure everyone's okay, no rest for me. We won't be able to stay here for long, we have to keep moving."

"I understand that but rest while we've got the time to do so."

"Are you and the girls okay?"

"We are fine, we are not helpless you know."

"I heard all of you fighting, Saya was right. I don't like Rei anymore, I can't after she ruined our promise over something so fucking stupid! Over someone, who was an asshole and I ended up killing to protect her. I still haven't got a thank you or nothing for it."

"A lot has happened these past 5 days but I will make sure she says something to you, when she gets her head back on straight."

"You always know what to say to make me smile."

_Damn maybe Saya can read people like a book. Hope she can't read me like that. I still don't know what's wrong with me; I'm not supposed to be falling for her. It's supposed to be for Taskashi. Kohta loves Saya! My personal profile doesn't say lesbian attach to it. I really wouldn't care if it did but why now? During everything we have been through in the past 5 days. We have lost so many loved ones. Now we have only each other, and I have to nerve to be crushing for Saya. Now my mind decides to look at her in a whole different way. Wow. Rei, Saya, and Miss Shizuka were taking a nap. Kohta was packing up ammo. Takashi and I just sat on the bed watching TV. _

"Stop thinking negative, Takashi, things will get better."

"If you say so, was Rei mad when Saya said that stuff earlier?"

"Yeah just a little"

"Well she should be. Saya's theory was true; I DO like you, Saeko."

_What? Why? At this moment my face was so flushed with unnecessary blood flow. No boy has ever just came out and said that they liked me. I didn't even pay attention to boys in school like all the rest of the girls in Fujimi High. All I worried about was school work and kendo. I know I was noticed, anything walking with pretty legs was noticed in that school. But why does he like me? What has happen in these few days that made him say 'fuck Rei, I want Saeko now?' I don't even know what to say at this point, do I'm supposed to return to him with a response?_

'Your silence was enough, its means that you haven't given it any thought. Just let me know when you feel the same".

_What the fuck, so now EVEYONE can read me like a book today! Ugh!_


End file.
